Let it be
by Miss.Sweet.Caroline
Summary: He was always saving her. What she didn't know was that she could also save him. {M just in case}


_Cover Image: Zapekanka (Deviantart) (Not me ~!)_

 _AN: Hi there! I would lie if I said this is my first work, I wrote one about Twilight a couple of years ago, but I literally forgot the account where I posted it (it was also in Spanish, so this is a totally different thing for me). I just wanted to apologize in advance, as I'm not a native English speaker, I'm Spanish, so maybe a couple of words won't be correctly written, or maybe some will be swapped… But I hope you like this story!_

 _AN2?: By the way, character's will be a little bit OOC (Out Of Character). This takes place in "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future", when Dipper returns to the Mystery Shack to tell Mabel about his future plans with Stanford ~_

* * *

\- **Mabel**! - An joyfull looking Dipper said as he entered the bedroom he shared with her "air-headed" sister, as he considered her. She didn't look at him, sprawled on her bed. She could obviously listen to him, but she knew it was going to be bad news.

\- This is a huge opportunity for me. - He whispered under his breath, trying to relax and also trying to find the correct words to explain what was going on. Mabel knew what he was talking about, of course she knew. She had hear him speaking with Ford about staying there with him. Nevertheless, those 7 words were the last straw, and she looked at him with a sharp, cold look. If looks could kill, Dipper would be dead already.

\- Well, it's a horrible opportunity for **me**! - She yelled, standing up from her bed and looking at him. She wasn't going to cry, she didn't want to cry. It didn't make sense! On the other hand, Dipper realized she already knew what he was talking about. What other reason would she have to be so mad at him? - I had the worst day of my life! - She continued yelling, getting closer to him and poking his chest with her left index finger. Dipper was only able to look at the ground - When we turn thirteen, summer ends and I have to leave everything behind. - She closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that wanted to flow down her cheeks.

She then opened her eyes and looked at him. Her big brown eyes scanned her brother's face, but she didn't see remorse. She only saw pity. - You're the only person I could count on, and now you're leaving me **too**?! - She took a step back. He opened his mouth, and the closed it. He didn't expect that from Mabel. Dipper thought she was being selfish, and decided to not say anything. What both twins didn't know was that a creature from another universe was looking at them, amused.

With Dipper's lack of response, Mabel sighed and walked towards the door. - Do whatever you have to do Dipper, you know, it won't be " _us_ " forever. - She whispered with a sad smile on her face and grabbed a backpack. She was doing her best to not cry, and she was proud of herself. Dipper was left with her mouth open: He raised an arm, he wanted to stop her, he wanted to reason with her… But Mabel didn't stop. She knew Dipper didn't want to talk or reason, he was just going to convince her that what he was doing was the best he could do. He was always "Mr. Right", wasn't he?

\- Mabel, you're being selfish. - He stated, as if it was a universally known fact, and not something only he thought. Mabel ignored him, or at least that was what she thought, until she felt the first tear roll down her cheek. She sticked her tongue out and caught it: It was warm and salty. She needed to get away from there. Grabbing the backpack even more tightly, she rushed outside of the Mystery Shack and ran inside the forest.

As soon as the Mystery Shack was out of sight, she realized she shouldn't have done that. She didn't want to worry Grunkle Stan, and running inside a forest alone was dangerous. She sighed and kept on walking, she looked like a prisoner walking towards her death, feet groveling through the forest and arms clutched around herself tightly, as if that helped to stay in one piece. Giving up, she sat down with her back against a tree and covered her face with her knees. She realized she hadn't stopped crying since she had started in front of Dipper, but she didn't care about it.

Bill Cipher saw that as his opportunity to reach her, to talk to her and open the gate. He cleared his throat, as he knew he would need to sound cheerful to catch her attention, but he stopped in mid air as he saw someone approach her. What was going on? No one was supposed to be there. He didn't enter Mabel's dreamscape, he just waited, patiently. The figure was tall, a lot taller that the girl sitting on the ground, and looked menacing as he approached her. " _This will be interesting…_ " Thought Bill as he closed his only eye a little bit, trying to focus on the man. He wasn't from Gravity Falls, Bill knew that. He looked rather rough, and he grunted when he placed himself in front of the girl.

Mabel lifted her head and looked up at him, confused. - Hi… - She whispered as she stood up, grabbing her bag carefully. The stranger had a clean face, big black eyes, and a grin on his face. He was huge, making the girl feel even smaller.

\- Hi there little girl, are you lost? - The man asked, with a deep hoarse voice. Mabel, thinking that he was creepy, shook her head.

\- No. - She replied, without closing her mouth totally. She wasn't sure what to do next, and she walked to her left, trying to circle the man in order to walk back towards where she came from. The man's grin grew larger, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. - In fact, I was heading home right now, so if you may excuse me… - She tried to sound sure of herself, but after that a shaky sigh escaped her mouth.

The stranger obviously liked that: He liked the fear in her voice, he liked how her small body seemed to shake under his touch. Suddenly, everything around the man froze: Fallen leaves were static on the air, the wind stopped blowing, and the girl in front of him didn't even blink. What was going on. - Name's Bill Cipher, and I take it you're some kind of rapist? - A sharp voice surprised the man, who suddenly turned around and saw a floating triangle with an eye in front of him.

\- Who the hell are you? - He asked, with his hand still on the girl's shoulder. - I'm just kidding, - Laughed the floating triangle without answering his question, and then looked at him as Bill's body ignited. - I know who you are, Mark! - Tongues of fire tried to lick "Mark", and he took a step backwards, falling on the forest ground with the girl under him. Mark didn't dare open her mouth, and Bill shrugged. - I guess you're not the talking type. - He whispered and then looked up towards the sky, as if he what thinking.

\- By the way, what were you going to do with that little girl over there? - Asked Bill as he pointed towards Mabel, as if he didn't know already, and Mark licked his lower lip in anticipation. Maybe that floating triangle wasn't that bad after all? The newcomer suddenly froze as he listened to Bill's next words. - What about _Angela_? Or _Jessica_? Or that little girl, _Maddie_? And don't forget _Cassey_ , what about her? - If Bill had a mouth, he would be smiling: He could see the fear on Mark's face.

The man shook his head quickly, maybe he had just hit his head and was unconscious. That had to be a dream. How on Earth would that triangle know about the horrible things he had done? - Yes Mark, I know everything about them. And also about _Imogen_ , and _Chloe_ , and _Karolina_ , and _Jane_. All under 16, am I wrong? - - **What do you want?!** \- Barked the man at the bidimensional creature, and Bill knew that everything there was over.

\- I just want you to lend me your body, for a couple of minutes only. You lend it to me, and I won't tell anyone about the girls **you raped**. - He made emphasys on the last two words, wanting to scare him. Mark still thought that was all a dream, and he nodded, not knowing what he was getting into. Bill offered him his black hand covered in blue flames, and the man shook it. Suddenly, Mabel stood up and looked at the man in front of her. She was still scared, and she grabbed a big stick: How had she ended up on the ground? She tried to hit him, but Mark/Bill grabbed the stick without any kind of difficulty and smiled, a big crooked smile. - Little Mabel Pines, run back home and hide under your bed. Today will be a heck of a strange day. - He said with a different voice, different to the one she had heard before. It somehow sounded familiar. Before she was able to run away, Bill grabbed her by the neck. - Wait. - He said, and she froze.

Carefully, he slipped his hand inside "her" backpack and took out something similar to a snow globe. As soon as she was set free, Mabel ran towards the Mystery Shack and hid under her bed, scared to bed. She didn't cross paths with anyone… Where was everyone?

\- Thank you, Mark. - Bill whispered as he left and unconscious Mark outside of Gravity Falls. He then looked around him and smiled, proud of his work: Mabel would have a Gravity Falls only for her. She still didn't' know she was inside a small pink chained bubble, and he didn't plan to let her out of it. Why? Because the monster wouldn't be able to get to her there.

Without looking at the bubble twice, Bill smashed the ball and a big cross appeared on the sky. If he had a mouth, he would be smiling. Again. - **THE WORLD IS FINALLY MINE!** -

* * *

AN: I really hope you liked it! I tried my best, and I tried to make it beautiful to the eye, so maybe I used to many times the "bold" button, or maybe not. I looked thought it a couple of times, and I think I don't have any spelling mistake... Or maybe my computer is just used to my mistakes D:!

Word Count: 1,648 Words


End file.
